Thinking of you
by victoriastberry
Summary: One Shot. Bella&Jasper. Love. War. Family


Año 1963. Guerra civil estadounidense. Texas

Jasper Whitlock, de Texas 20 años un muchacho rubio de cara perfecta, educado, de buen corazón, amante de la lectura y la historia, vivía con sus padres y su hermano mayor Peter. Jasper solo tenia un amigo, incondicional, James, al cual conocía desde que eran niños y siempre fueron vecinos.

Bella Swan, 19 años, de Florida, hija única, una chica hermosa, delicada, de pelo castaño, con un corazón puro y bondadoso, y alegría constante, amaba su soledad, ella y sus libros, y sobre todo amaba a su familia, soñaba con algún día tener la suya propia. Sus padres, Charlie Swan y su madre Renee. Debido al trabajo del padre se mudaron a Texas, cuando Bella tenia 13. Vecinos: Jasper y James.

Por 6 años, Jasper y Bella fueron una sola alma, cuando ella arribo a su nuevo hogar, solo les tomo un segundo una mirada para saber que estaban destinados a amarse eternamente. Por 6 años Jasper, Bella, Peter y James fueron inseparables e inquebrantables. Crecieron juntos, estudiaron juntos, y todos contaban con todos. Bella no podía estar mas feliz, tenia todo lo que quería, el amor de su vida y lo mejores amigos del mundo. Jasper jamas se había sentido tan pleno, Bella lo era todo.

Bella y Jasper ya habían estado mucho tiempo juntos pero viviendo separados, y el gran día llego, después de aquel día en que el le pidió la mano de Bella a Charlie, después de que ella llorando dijera que si y después de su vuelta de luna de miel, Charlie le regalo una casa detrás de la de ellos, y así todos estarían siempre juntos como tanto querían.

Todo era perfecto, pero no todo dura para siempre.

* * *

><p>La guerra llego a Estados Unidos, La Unión contra los Confederados. El norte contra el Sur. Todo hombre debía luchar, y defender sus Estados, aquellos que pasaran los 45 no lucharían. Jasper, James y Peter sabia lo que eso significaba, y sabían que en su ida a la guerra dejaban a la única persona que mas querían, sola, Bella. Sabían que podían sobrevivir, pero estaban conscientes de que en una guerra la muerte sorprende cuando menos lo esperas.<p>

Bella, se rehusaba a dejar que su esposo, el único hombre que ella podría amar en toda su vida, fuera a arriesgar su vida, se rehusaba a que sus mejores amigos se fueran para quizás no volver. Y menos en ese momento, no cuando mas los necesitaba.

* * *

><p>15 de Abril 1963<p>

Bella : - Jasper...no puedes ir...podríamos esconderte, decir que estas enfermo..por favor...no,no puedes ir.

Jasper: - Mi Bella, sabes que no tengo opción, debo ir pero prometo que voy a volver, siempre voy a estar contigo siempre, mañana cuando me vaya, no quiero una lagrima, quiero un te amo, un beso y una sonrisa sabiendo que nos vamos a volver a ver.

Bella: - Jasper...estoy embarazada.

La felicidad lo colmaba, ser padre era un sueño hecho realidad y mas si era con la mujer de su vida, se sentía mas fuerte que nunca y sabia que iba a volver para estar con su familia. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Jasper, su país lo necesitaba. Con un abrazo, una sonrisa, un te amo y un "siempre estaré contigo y con nuestro hijo, nos vamos a volver a ver mi amor" y casi sin opción alguna partió con Peter y James a su destino.

* * *

><p>20 Junio 1963<p>

_Mi amada Bella,_

_Hoy tuve oportunidad de leer tu carta, las cosas aquí son mas complicadas de las que pensé, pero hasta ahora van muy bien, Peter y yo fuimos ascendidos. Peter es ahora capitán y yo soy Mayor. El teniente coronel dice que somos sus manos derechas y sus ojos en el campo de batalla y se que pronto ascenderá a James, el es muy bueno encontrando al enemigo. Esto es bueno Bella, así puedo darles a ti y a nuestro bebe un mejor futuro. _

_3 meses alejado de ti, jamas imagine estar ni un día sin verte, y ahora mi espera es agonizante, sabiendo que no puedo ver a mi bebe creciendo en ti. Pero nunca olvides, que aquí estoy, y que estoy alli con ustedes a cada paso. Y que no veo la hora de volver a abrazarte y sentirte. Nunca entendí como fui tan afortunado, como alguien como yo podía tener semejante honor de tenerte en mi vida, y como alguna vez podrías amarme. Jamas te imaginaras el amor que tengo hacia ti. Este amor va mas alla del tiempo y la distancia. Simplemente eterno._

_Por favor mi hermosa Bella, no dejes de escribirme, tus palabras me mantienen en pie, cuentame sobre nuestro bebe, y nuestros padres. Se que ellos te cuidan como yo lo haría._

_Y no olvides que nos vamos a volver a ver._

_Tuyo siempre. Jasper_

* * *

><p>14 Noviembre 1963<p>

_Mi querido Jasper, 9 meses sin ti, es una tortura constante, y con cada carta un suspiro de alivio llega a mi corazón, no sabes como deseo que estés aquí conmigo y que conozcas a nuestro pequeño. Me recuerda tanto a ti, rubio, de cara perfecta, sonrisa hermosa, sin duda conquistara a todas las mujeres que quiera. Jason Paul Whitlock, nuestro bebe, nació hace tres semanas, el 28 de octubre, elegi esos nombres porque me recuerdan a ti a Peter y James, y se que ellos van a amar a su pequeño sobrino. El es tan inteligente, sin duda salio a ti mi amor. _

_No veo la hora de que esta guerra se termine, no quiero pasar mas tiempo sin ti, no quiero perderme en esta oscuridad que es no tenerte, vivo con miedo mirando como otras mujeres quedan solas, con solo los recuerdos de sus amados para vivir. _

_Ven a mi pronto Jasper, mi Jasper._

_Siempre tuya, Bella._

* * *

><p>1 Enero 1964<p>

_Mi amada Bella, _

_No sabes lo difícil que es todo sin ti, quisiera tenerte cerca, poder llorar abrazado a ti, decirte que lo siento mucho, decirte que falle en todo esto, quisiera que me acompañes cuando me toque decir esto a mis padres, pero las cosas no funcionan así, y decir esto me esta costando el alma. Bella, mi hermano Peter, desapareció durante una exploración, solo encontraron sus pertenencias, y por como estaba todo creen que esta muerto. Falle Bella, prometimos volver los tres juntos, prometimos estar para ti, para Jason, no sabes lo feliz que estaba mi hermano y lo ansioso que se encontraba por conocer a su sobrino. James y yo hemos estado unidos tratando de pensar que el aun esta vivo, pero cada día que pasa es un navaja en el corazón, perdóname mi amada Bella, perdón a ti y a mis padres por no cuidar de mi hermano. Perdon._

_Volvere a ti, nos volveremos a ver. Te amo_

_Tuyo, Jasper._

Bella estaba desconsolada, no podía creer que su mejor amigo, su hermano, el tio de su bebe ya no estaba, ellos eran totalmente incondicionales y saber que no lo iba a ver mas le desgarraba el corazón. Ella fue la que dio la noticia a la familia y juntos sufrieron y lloraron la perdida de Peter Whitlock, rezando porque Jasper no siga ese camino.

* * *

><p>2 febrero 1965<p>

El destino no siempre juega a nuestro favor. El destino simplemente a veces, es nuestro peor enemigo, o nuestra peor pesadilla.

Bella dejaba a su pequeño en la cuna, mientras sus padres y suegros estaban sentados hablando, cuando alguien toco en la puerta. No esperaban a nadie en particular, y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, quien abrió la puerta y vio a un muy cambiado, con ojos llenos de dolor y lagrimas...James.

James se desplomo sobre el piso cayendo sobre sus rodillas, abrazando las piernas de Bella, y solo dijo lo unico que le salio en medio de sus lagrimas...

"Perdón Bella, perdón"

Ninguna palabra era necesaria, el mundo de Bella se derrumbo a sus pies, sus sueños y esperanzas se rompieron en mil pedazos. Cayendo al piso también, con llantos incontrolables que le cortaban la respiración, mientras sentía que su corazón era arrancado de su cuerpo, no podía pensar en otra manera de seguir.

Se suponía que el iba a volver, se volverían a ver verdad?, el siempre le decía eso, se suponía que estaría con ella toda la vida. Se suponía que Jason crecería feliz junto a su padre, y que tendrían mas hijos. Se suponía que su futuro y destino era estar juntos. Y ahora que? que pasa ahora? que se hace? como se sigue?.

* * *

><p>4 febrero 1965<p>

Jasper había desaparecido, lo creyeron muerto por como encontraron todo, y sus pertenencias fueron dadas al único sobreviviente de los tres. James. Quien deseaba poder ser el, el desaparecido, porque sabia el dolor que traería la muerte de los dos hermanos, sabría que Bella jamas se recuperaría de esto, el solo quería verla feliz, a pesar de que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, lo único que quiso para ella y su mejor amigo era la felicidad que merecían.

Ya habían pasado dos días de su llegada. Bella no había salido de su habitación mas que para darle de comer a Jason, quien era cuidado por Renee y Charlie, los únicos que parecían estar fuertes de la familia.

James decidió entonces que era momento de que entregara las cartas que Peter y Jasper habían preparado por si algo malo pasaba.

_Mi amada y eterna Bella,_

_Si estas leyendo esto, significa que algo paso, y lamento no poder haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir esta maldita guerra. Mi Bella, tu fuiste el amor de mi vida desde el día que llegaste a Texas. Ni por un segundo, jamas dude del amor que tengo hacia ti. Este amor va mas alla de todo, del tiempo de las distancias y de la muerte. Por eso mi amada, no quiero que estés mal, no llores por mi, se fuerte por Jason, por ti. Se feliz, yo siempre estaré cuidando de ti, quiero que sigas adelante, te imploro que lo hagas, se feliz mi bella, se feliz, encuentra la felicidad en otro hombre, encuentra a alguien que pueda ser el padre que Jason no pudo tener, se que no permitirás que el se olvide de mi, pero tiene que tener un padre que este cuando lo necesite y tu necesitas ser feliz. _

_Porque mi Bella, tu sonrisa es la luz mas fuerte en este mundo, y sin ella todo seria caos. Si acaso James o Peter están ahí, aferrate a ellos, ellos te aman y siempre cuidaran de ti y Jason. Quizás algún día James pueda ser el hombre que te haga feliz, se que siempre lo quiso y siempre nos respeto. Es un verdadero amigo y confió en el con mi vida. No los dejo abandonados mi familia, todo lo que pude juntar de dinero, estará ahi para que puedas tener una buena vida con nuestro hijo. Por favor Bella, no te caigas, no te encierres en ti, sal, avanza, camina, sonríe de nuevo. Jason y tu siempre serán los amores de mi vida, lo mas valioso y la bendición mas grande que Dios pudo haberme dado y por eso le estoy enormemente agradecido, aunque me haya llevado temprano con el, me dio una familia que me hace completamente feliz. _

_Te amo mi hermosa Bella. Nos volveremos a ver._

* * *

><p><em>Pequeña,<em>

_No quisiera que estés leyendo esto, pero a veces la vida no es justa. Hoy me toco a mi, no pude quedarme mas para proteger a mi hermano y a James. Y lo que mas lamento es no poder estar ahí contigo y con mi pequeño sobrino al que amo con todo mi ser aunque no lo conozca. Quiero que sepas, que siempre voy a estar cuidándolos, y que gracias a ti mi familia fue mas feliz que nunca, que tu trajiste luz y alegría a nuestras vidas. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi pequeña Bella. Siempre me senti el protector de los 4, pero ya no puede serlo mas, al menos no físicamente. No me extrañes, recuerdame con la mejor sonrisa, y riéndote de nuestros momentos de locura y nuestras peleas. Nunca derrames una lagrima por mi. Eso me pondría muy mal y no queremos eso verdad? te amo hermanita. Se feliz. Dile a mi sobrino que su tio fue el mejor de todos, _

_Hasta que algún día volvamos a encontrarnos. _

_El Capitán Peter._

Bella jamas podría ser feliz, ni hacer feliz a otro hombre. Juro vivir solo por su hijo, y por el amor eterno que Jasper y ella se tuvieron.

Esa misma noche ella decidió salir a caminar, tenia que despejarse y ver a todos mal no la ayudaba en lo mas mínimo. Sentía morirse a cada paso, pero siguió caminando. No sabia que su destino también se marcaría esa noche, la noche en que algo mas allá de su entendimiento, algo mas alla de lo humano se tropezaría con ella.

* * *

><p>7 febrero 1965<p>

Cada sonido estaba potenciado mil veces mas, cada olor a miles de kilómetros la invadía, el crudo frió no parecía hacerle mal, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta. Una sensación le quemaba la garganta, sed, sentía sed, pero pensar en agua o en comida solo le provocaba asco, quería algo mas, que era? que le pasaba? por que tenia la piel tan pálida? acaso estaba muerta? pero no lo veía a Jasper o Peter...no podía ser. Algo mas fuerte que ella la agarro por detrás, sin dejarse mostrar.

-Bien, bien, veo que has despertado niña, por ahora solo tienes que saber que ya no eres humana, ya no existes ni perteneces a ese mundo, ahora eres la perfección, eres un vampiro. Que nos mata? casi nada, solo si nos sacan miembro a miembro y nos queman morimos por completo, pero no cualquiera puede hacer eso, claro. Podrás ver, oler, escuchar mil veces mas, te moverás a velocidades impresionantes, y lo mas importante, podrás matar a todos a los que ella quiera y te pida que mates. Que beberás? mmm, si, apuesto a que mueres de sed, bien, beberás sangre, nuestro único alimento, sangre fresca de los mortales, luego de un tiempo no sentirás mas culpa ya lo veras, ahora ven niña, ella nos espera, hoy mataras por primera vez y no atrevas a escapar, puedo matarte con solo parpadear.

Que? vampiros? matar? quien es ella? sangre humana? no eso no podía ser verdad. Solo eran cuentos, no? pero su garganta si quemaba de sed, si pensaba en sangre pero no, humana no. Jamas mataría a nadie, y jamas se iría con nadie ni mataría porque alguien se lo pida. Ella queria a su hijo, solo a el. Pensando en eso y deseando que esa criatura la dejara en paz, algo salio expandiéndose fuera del cuerpo de Bella, como un escudo transparente y en solo un segundo el vampiro que la sostenía era cenizas.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar que había pasado, necesitaba alimentarse, y de pronto la sangre de un ciervo que pasaba por ahí la quemo mas que nunca, y tomo posesión de su presa, saciando su sed. De alguna manera entendió que podía sobrevivir de animales. Tomo unas horas para entender lo que era, lo que era capaz de hacer, y ademas entendió que ya no podía volver a su hogar, ya estaba muerta, sus padres, su suegros, James, todos iban a tener que sufrir otra muerte mas. Pero no el, Jason, no era capaz de dejarlo, y dudo de si realmente estaría a salvo con ella, que pasaría si la sangre de su bebe la tentara?..NO, pensó, JAMAS, mi bebe, mi hijo, hijo de mi Jasper, jamas podría lastimarlo. Esa misma noche, lo busco, solo a el, unas fotos, las pertenencias de Jasper, dinero y dejo todo desordenado, sabia que sus padres y suegros algo sospecharían, asique tuvo que dejar falsos rastros de ataque, decidió entonces dejar su ropa que tenia puesta llena de sangre, y cambiarse. Y asi dejo su hogar, su vida pasada, pero hay algo que nunca pudo dejar, su pena, su dolor.

* * *

><p>5 abril de 1985<p>

_Jasper,_

_Ya ni siquiera se porque hago esto, hace 20 años te perdí, hace 20 años lloro lagrimas que jamas caerán. Hace 20 años soy un vampiro, congelada en el tiempo, el tiempo en que era feliz contigo, deseando poder algún dia verte en la eternidad, ninguno de mis poderes puede hacer volver el tiempo, volver a verte, solo deseo que el fuego algún día se apiade de mi y me consuma hasta llevarme a ti. Lo único que me mantiene feliz es nuestro hijo, es tan igual a ti, tu misma sonrisa, tu mismos ojos y gestos. El se volvió mi protector y yo la de el. No pude evitar la cruda verdad, siempre supo que yo era distinta, y que de ves en cuando nos tenemos que mudar, por mi apariencia, ya no puedo decir que soy una madre joven, ahora mentimos y somos hermanos huérfanos. El te adora Jasper, sabe todo de ti, por mi, debido a mis "poderes" pude mostrarle todo nuestro pasado, y te ama y le duele jamas haber estado contigo. Ahora nos encontramos viviendo con los Volturi hace 10 años, ellos son los reyes de los vampiros y controlan que todo se mantenga en secreto. La mayoría les tiene miedo pero así debe ser no? sin embargo conmigo son distintos. Marcus se convirtió en un padre para mi, siempre tuvimos un extraño lazo, y gracias a mis poderes pude devolverle a Didymi, su amada alma gemela que había perdido años atrás. Aro y Caius son como tíos, mientras que todos los demás también son familia, aunque Caius es como un padre para Jason, y se que siempre ha querido estar conmigo, pero tu solo existes para mi. Todos protegen con su vida a nuestro hijo, quien pronto sera un vampiro, aunque yo no lo quiera, el lo quiso así, según el puede protegerme mejor que siendo humano, por años trate de convencerlo que no es vida para el, que merece tener un amor, hijos, envejecer, pero el quiere esto. Y no puedo negarselo. Se que llegara el día para mi, el día en que te vuelva a ver, el día que este lista para abrazar al fuego, y regresar a tus brazos. Sueño con eso todos los días mi amado._

* * *

><p>7 abril de 1985<p>

El castillo de Volterra estaba revolucionado, un vampiro, un buscador, estaba por llegar con noticias de que las guerras por territorio en el sur de Estados Unidos se habían terminado, de que Maria, la temida vampiro, estaba muerta, y que ya no habría mas problemas, dos de sus propios esclavos se revelaron y la mataron, sus esclavos mas cercanos a ellas. Sin duda este vampiro que traía las noticias, era inteligente y sabia de que lado estar.

Isabella, estaba junto a su hijo y Marcus en su trono hablando de un poco de historia, mientras Caius y Aro revisaban papeles, cuando Jane ingreso anunciando al visitante.

-Amo Aro, aquí esta el buscador, James.

Isabella, sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, ese nombre, no podía ser verdad. Tuvo que darse vuelta y verlo. Y ahí estaba igual que hace veinte años, con el pelo rubio no muy largo, atado en una cola suelta, con un poco de barba, sus ojos, rojos, vampiro que se alimentaba de gente. Pero era James, su mejor amigo, James, su lazo al pasado. No podias ser verdad, no, todos estaban muertos, ella vio las tumbas, sus padres, James, todos.

-Aro, Caius, Marcus, mi nombre es James, y vengo a...Bella...Be...lla...tu?...tu...

-...James...

Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio, nadie comprendía que pasaba, solo Jason, reconocía a su tío James, porque lo había visto, había podido sentir el amor que James tenia en sus ojos por su madre y por el cuando era un bebe. Como dos fugaces luces, James y Bella se encontraron en el medio, se miraron a los ojos y se fundieron en un abrazo tan fuerte que hubiera matado a cualquier mortal.

- Bella...Dios mio, como? vimos la sangre, te buscamos por meses, a ti a Jason, hay una tumba con tu nombre y la de el, yo, yo me deje morir por ti, ...como?

- James, oh James, yo vi tu tumba...no puedo creer que tuviste el mismo destino que yo...James, yo no podía volver siendo un monstruo.

-Tio james...

James, jamas pensó escuchar eso algún día, siempre lo soñó, siempre pensó como seria la vida con Bella y Jason, el podría haber sido el padre y el esposo de Bella, y cuidarla como Jasper hubiese querido. Al ver a Jason, todo un hombre, tan igual a su padre, solo pudo volver el pasado, ver a ese bebe, a Jasper hablando orgulloso de su hijo y de cuanto quería conocerlo y tenerlo en sus brazos. Y lo abrazo igual de fuerte que a Bella.

-Jason...oh Jason, todo un hombre, tan igual a tu padre, el te amaba sabes?...nos dormíamos hablando de ti y sus planes contigo. Se que no me conoces, pero...

-Te conozco tío, mamá me mostró todo el pasado, uno de sus tantos poderes, y pude ver todo, y siento que los conozco a los tres, mi padre, el tío Peter y a ti.

* * *

><p>24 de agosto 2014<p>

19 años mas, 19 años que Bella y James se reencontraron, 19 años que Jason era vampiro, un excelente vampiro, convertido por su madre, con poderes, el poder de sentir y manipular emociones, el poder de solo saber cosas cuando era necesario, el poder de ser un escudo mental y físico. Sin duda el y su madre eran vampiros peculiares, ya que todos los demás vampiros solo tenían un poder, y bueno el de Bella era absorber otros poderes, por lo cual era casi invencible. Todavía viviendo con los Volturi, su familia. James y Bella estaban juntos hace dos años, el sabia que ella jamas lo iba a amar como amaba a Jasper, pero con estar con ella se conformaba, Bella sabia que Jasper les daba su aprobación, como lo dijo en su ultima carta. Sin embargo sabia que lo estaba traicionando, y por eso no se permitía estar tan cerca, no podía entregarse a el por completo. Jasper era el único que ella podía amar. Jason estaba bien con ellos estando juntos, quería que su mama vuelva a ser feliz, el no había encontrado aun a su alma gemela, pero era feliz disfrutando su vida, y quería que su madre hiciera lo mismo.

Bella se encontraba en su habitación privada, a la cual iba cuando quería estar sola, allí leía, dibujaba, tocaba algún instrumento o cantaba, siempre para distraerse o expresar lo que sentía de alguna manera. Ese día se encontraba especialmente triste, tanto que si el castillo explotaba en ese momento aceptaría con felicidad su muerte. Cada día cada noche cada eterno año extrañaba a Jasper, y se enojaba porque no mantuvo su promesa, el volvería a verla, ellos iban a estar juntos. Y estaba enojada con ella misma, ¿Por que acepto estar con James? se sentía sucia, a pesar de no haber llegado a hacer nada con el nunca, el besarlo, el abrazarlo no se sentía bien, eran los brazos y los labios de Jasper que ella quería.

-Bella, hija, perdón por entrar así, pero no puede verte mas de esta manera, estamos todos preocupados, hace años que vienes empeorando y se como se siente créeme, si no fuera por ti, Didymi no estaría hoy conmigo. Vete, Bella, toma a tu hijo a James y viaja, encerrarte aquí no es bueno, vuelve a tu casa, ya paso mucho tiempo, Texas te espera, ve quizás allá encuentres la paz que necesites. Ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, y siempre seremos tu familia, tu eres mi hija y siempre lo seras, pero debes ser feliz. Vete hija mia, busca tu felicidad...

Así, Marcus la abrazo la beso en la frente y salio de la habitación dejando una pensativa Bella, quien en ese instante decidió que si que era lo correcto, que se iría a Texas, después de todo Jason nunca había conocido su verdadero hogar.

* * *

><p>30 Agosto 2014<p>

Jason, James y Bella, se encontraban de vuelta en Texas hacia ya dos dias. Bella respiro profundo, todo estaba cambiado, sin embargo el aire, el estilo de ese lugar seguía igual. Eso que hacia que ella amara tanto ese lugar. Su barrio no había cambiado tanto, y sus tumbas aun estaban ahi, tan tristemente irónicas. Por que si ella estaba muerta, muerta por dentro.

Jason había pasado dos días enteros con James recorriendo cada lugar, dejando lugares sin ver porque eran especiales y los tenia que ver con su madre. Una viejo bar, el cual estaba remodelado pero era el mismo que el cuarteto de amigos solía frecuentar cuando eran jóvenes. En donde ella y Jasper solían bailar horas y horas sin soltarse. Alli Jason y Bella fueron esa noche, solos. Esa noche el bar estaba casi lleno, y el que quería podía ir al escenario a cantar.

Jason quería oír a su mama, y le pidió que cantara algo, que mostrara su talento a toda la gente, que lo hiciera con el corazón. Bella no pudo decirle que no, y bueno hace rato tenia una sola canción en mente que reflejaba todo lo que sentía y ese lugar era perfecto.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Isabella Volturi, y quiero dedicar esta cancion al amor de mi vida donde sea que el este...

Comparisons are easily done Once you've had a taste of perfection  
>Like an apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one<br>I still got the seed You said move on Where do I go?  
>I guess second best Is all I will know Cause when I'm with him<br>I am thinking of you Thinking of you  
>What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes  
>You're like an Indian summer In the middle of winter<br>Like a hard candy With a surprise center  
>How do I get better Once I've had the best<br>you said there's Tons of fish in the water So the waters I will test  
>He kissed my lipsI tasted your mouth<br>He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself  
>Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you Thinking of you<br>What you would do if You were the one who was spending the night  
>Oh I wish that I was looking into...<br>You're the best And yes I do regret  
>How I could let myself let you go Now the lesson's learned<br>I touched it I was burned Oh I think you should know  
>Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you Thinking of you<br>What you would do if You were the one who was spending the night  
>Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes<br>Looking into your eyes Looking into your eyes  
>Oh won't you walk through and bust in the door And take me away<br>Oh no more mistakes Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...

Lagrimas internas, gritos sin salir llenaban el cuerpo de Bella. Quien se bajo del escenario cuando todos la aplaudían de pie. Jason la encontró en el medio del camino y la abrazo como nunca. Su mamá jamas había expresado tan claramente como se sentía, y eso le partía el corazón.

-Te amo mami, perdón por no podes sacar la tristeza que Papa dejo. Lo siento...yo jamas te dejare.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que alguien también vio todo lo que paso y los vio abrazados, y escucho lo que ese joven le decía a su madre, y que sabia lo que eran porque el también era uno de ellos. Después de reencontrarse con su hermano en las guerras de Maria, después de ambos desafiarla, matarla y ponerle fin a esa época de horror, ambos habían visto la tumba de Isabella, la pequeña tumba de Jason y las de sus padres y su mejor amigo. Con el corazón destrozado, cuando pensó que jamas volvería a tener esperanzas en su vida, y había decidido esa noche entregarse al fuego, el destino decidió ponerlo en ese bar, donde después de casi 50 años, volvía a ver al amor de su vida, y a su hijo, al cual pensó jamas ver o conocer.

Parado a unos pasos de su hijo y su esposa, no lo podía creer, que todo había valido para algo, que si, al final, se volverían a ver...

-Mi amada Bella...mi Jason.

Bella, creyó estar loca, no podía ser esa voz, no, era por la emoción que le produjo la canción, pero tuvo que soltar a su hijo y asegurarse que no era su locura, y ahí estaba el...igual que hace 50 años, con ojos dorados, pero con la misma mirada, esa ultima mirada que le dio antes de partir.

-Jasper...

Y todo el mundo dejo de eran ellos tres...para siempre.


End file.
